Noelle Silva
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Water |age= 15 |birthday= November 15th |sign= Scorpio |height= 161 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Pink |hair= Silver |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 4 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} |chapter= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad and is inducted to the squad around the same time as Asta. She is also the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva. Appearance Noelle is a 15-year-old girl with a slender build and pink eyes. Her silver-colored hair is in pigtails, bangs hanging over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back and extends slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuff. The blazer also has a pair of House Silva pins attached to it around her collarbones area. Additionally, the blazer has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners, where she puts her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuffs at both ends and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Noelle wears her black squad robe, which is short with gold trimming, looks like a mantle with a hood. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the right-hand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the left-hand side. As a child, she sports a braided pigtail hairstyle on the sides of her head. Her attire also has a heavy resemblance to her current attire. Noelle disguised as a waitress.png|Noelle's waitress uniform Noelle bikini.png|Noelle's swimsuit Personality Having been born in the royal family, Noelle is arrogant and vain, which can be seen when she denies Asta's act of friendship while proclaiming that she has not given him permission to talk to her. This also leads her to have difficulty on admitting any mistakes, as she tries to find excuses or blame somebody else. Coming out her difficult of admitting her mistakes, she can also be seen to be very reserved on expressing her delight over her achievements where she would rather suppress those feeling and shows her usual stern expression. She has a supposedly high sense of taste for things when she says that Magna Swing's broom is lame. However, she also has developed a slight inferiority complex, having been rejected by her own family when they realized her lack of control over her Magic Power. This leads to her trying to prove herself to them insofar she overexerts herself during training. Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did. Noelle seems to have developed feelings for Asta, but is constanly denying it to herself. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Water Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate water. She primarily uses this magic to shoot waterballs toward her opponents. Noelle tries to attack Asta.png|Unnamed waterball spell *'Creation Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to manifest any entities that she desires. She uses this magic with her water magic to create a water-based entity. Noelle Sea Dragon.png|link=Nest of the Sea Dragon|Nest of the Sea Dragon Nest of the Sea Dragon complete.png|link=Cradle of the Sea Dragon|Cradle of the Sea Dragon Roar of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Roar of the Sea Dragon|Roar of the Sea Dragon Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': Noelle has been shown to possess an above average Magic Power that is large enough to create a giant sphere of water and waterspout. She is unable to control it, which is shown from her attacks' lack of accuracy, but she has begun learning better control. During her battle with Vetto, she was able to unlock the true reserves of her magic, the release of which made the entire Water Temple tremor. Use of a single spell was able to overpower someone as strong as Vetto and almost defeat him. Equipment *'Grimoire': Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a cream-colored covers with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. *'Wand': Noelle wields a wand that she uses to help her control her magical power. It is in a shape of a dark-colored rod with a round tip. The wand's body also has a twisted design at the middle and gold ornaments at the top and the base of the handle. Additionally, it also has a pink crystal sphere attached at the bottom. Noelle's grimoire.png|Noelle's grimoire Noelle wand.png|Noelle's wand Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice *Luck Voltia, Asta, and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt *Noelle Silva vs. Kahono *Noelle Silva vs. Vetto *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana Events *Noelle's Magical Rampant *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermilion *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest *Star Awards Festival Notable Quotes * Initial Concepts Noelle initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Noelle's favorite things are sweet things, being slightly odious, and cute things. *Noelle ranked third in the first Popularity Poll. References Navigation ru:Ноэль Сильвер fr:Noelle Silva